iBirthday Boy
by icarlyfan888
Summary: Carly and Sam give Freddie Benson a very "special present" for his birthday, but things do not go exactly as planned.


iBirthday Boy

An iCarly fanfic by icarlyfan888

Freddie Benson was very excited. It was his birthday today! He got out of bed feeling great and ready to celebrate! "I wonder what Sam and Carly have planned for me today," said Freddie to himself. The day before, Sam Puckett and Carly Shay had told him that they had a special "present" for him.

At about noon, Freddie went downstairs to get some lunch. When he opened the fridge, he noticed something strange lying down by the milk. What he then picked up was a slip of paper with writing on it. Freddie read it aloud: "Freddie: Your present awaits you at Carly's house. Meet us at 12:15."

Freddie set down the paper and thought. Then he looked at the digital clock on the microwave. It was 12:04, so that would give him just enough time to eat a quick lunch then head over to Carly's for his present. "I wonder what it could be," he thought. "The latest World of Warlords game? A new pear-pad? A remote-controlled speedboat set?" He couldn't wait to find out! He crammed a sandwich down his throat, grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.

When he arrived at Carly's house, he didn't even knock on the door. Freddie was just too excited to wait for someone to open it for him! "HEY GUYS, I'M HERE!" He shouted. Freddie heard scrambling around upstairs and in seconds, both Carly and Sam were jumping down the stairs to greet their friend.

"Happy birthday, cheeseface," Sam said while chewing a gigantic ham. Carly snatched the ham away from Sam and set it on the countertop. "Having a good day so far?" asked Carly. "Yep! Sam hasn't hurt me yet!" the birthday boy said with a slightly sarcastic grin.

"Well," said Carly, "It's about to get even better!"

Sam interrupted. "How can it get better that not being hurt?" She said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!" Carly snapped, annoyed at Sam's lack of judgment.

"Whatever, Carls."

Freddie cut in. "Girls, can you please just show me what my birthday present is?"

Sam bent over to Carly's ear. "Is Spencer home?" she whispered.

"No, he left to play badminton with some 6 year olds this morning. He won't be back until 4:00."

Carly and Sam faced Freddie, who was waiting anxiously. "Come up to my room." Carly said.

The birthday boy followed the two girls up to Carly's room, wondering what his present could be.

They entered the room. "Sit on the bed." Carly ordered.

Freddie sat on the bed. "Now close your eyes."

Freddie closed his eyes.

He waited for about 15 seconds before Carly told him to open them again.

What Freddie saw blew his mind. There was Carly and Sam, standing in front of him, only they weren't wearing anything but their bras and panties. "This is your present," said Sam. "Happy birthday."

Freddie's eyes widened even more as Sam began to pull off her bra, revealing her beautiful breasts and nipples. Then Sam began to pull off Freddie's clothes. First his shirt, then his pants, then his boxers. Then Sam and Carly both pulled off their panties, revealing their perfect teen pussies.

"Now it's time to get Benson turned on," said Sam. The two both came up onto the bed with him, rubbing their bodies against Freddie's cock. They could feel his cock rising until it reached their goal. Freddie couldn't help but stare in awe at the bodies of his two closest friends, Carly and Sam. It had been Freddie's dream, ever since middle school to see Carly naked, and now here she was, allowing him to see and feel every part of her.

"I need to have Birthdays more often," he thought, smiling.

"Don't you wanna feel my pussy?" asked Carly in a seductive tone.

"Hell yes!" said Freddie. He started rubbing her vagina back and forth with his hand before slipping his finger gently into her clit. Carly squealed as white liquid began running down Freddie's finger. "Enough with her, meatball," demanded Sam. "My turn!"

Freddie turned to Sam and started to grab her boobs and suck on her pink nipples. "Yeaaahhhhh, Benson, that's how you do it!" she sighed, satisfied.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet." Said Freddie. Before she could say anything else, she was flung down onto the bed with Freddie on top of her, having her pussy penetrated by her friend's cock. Sam started to squeal, and then she shrieked, before releasing cum onto herself and Freddie.

"Your turn, Carly." Freddie said, grinning.

He turned to Carly, who was still recovering from her first time ever coming. "Ready?"

"You bet!"

Freddie seized Carly by the arms and flung her next to him, rubbing her breasts gently, and circling his fingers around her little nipples.

"Wow, Freddie," said Carly. "I never realized how great you are!"

"Thank you." Said Freddie.

"Yeah, Benson," Said Sam. "I've never really thought of you as much of a man until now."

"Wow, Sam. That's possibly the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" Exclaimed Freddie. Sam blushed, and Freddie's face got became hot.

Carly pulled him back down and started kissing him, their tongues fighting each other like wild animals. Sam watched them and became jealous, anxiously awaiting her turn to have sex with the boy. Freddie thrust his cock into Carly's tight pussy, making her scream with pleasure. Freddie then released hot white liquid all over Carly's tummy. Carly giggled with excitement.

Sam then pulled over Freddie and pulled his cock into her vagina, kissing him as hard as she could, while simultaneously leading his hands over to her perfect breasts. Meanwhile, Carly was getting so turned on she actually started peeing on Freddie. Freddie watched with amazement as her vagina poured liquid onto his cock, which was getting harder by the second. Sam pulled his attention back towards her and continued kissing and humping him. Then Freddie pulled both girls over by him and let them share his cock, allowing them to take turns pulling it inside them and out again.

He then got off of the bed and the girls did the same, standing around and looking at each other. They were a wet mess, all standing on the floor of Carly's apartment naked and hot. "Wanna lick my pussy?" Carly asked shyly. "Sure, why not?" replied Freddie. He then bent down and began to lick Carly's juices out from her clit, becoming wetter every second. Then he did the same to Sam, before standing back up again.

"Wow." They all said in unison. "That was great." Carly said.

"That was hot." said Sam.

"That was the best birthday present ever." Breathed Freddie.

"We should do that again sometime."

"Yeahhhhhhhh," sighed Sam and Carly together dreamily.

Just then, Spencer walked in. "Hey guys, were you all good-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

The three could only stare. Their mouths frozen shut.

"We forgot to lock the door," breathed Carly to herself.

"We are in such deep shit." said Sam.


End file.
